Afraid
by SarahhhPG
Summary: What happens when a girl shows up on the doorsteps of Shigure Sohma's house? What if this girl happened to be Kyo's sister, coming to Japan all the way from America? What happens if she falls for her brother's enemy, the rat? Yuki/OC Kyo/Tohru Haru/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kyo was in a bad mood, and that was putting it lightly.

Of course today had to be the day when not only had Tohru invited Haru and Momiji over for dinner. No, of course Shigure had to go and invite Ayame as well.

Although, seeing the look on Yuki's face had cheered him up quite a bit.

And his entrance was not unnoticed, as the flamboyant snake burst through the door, calling Kyo by his nickname and trying to do some "brotherly bonding" with Yuki. But when he began to flirt with Tohru, both boys were immediately tackling him to the ground. Now here they were, Kyo stuck in between Momiji and Ayame, both talking aimlessly, it's not like he was paying attention anyway. Tohru, however, had definitely caught his attention, when he saw what his lovely girlfriend had made; miso soup.

"Thanks Tohru," It was uncharacteristic of him, but he should at least show some respect to the love of his life. (Yes, that was cheesy, but suck it up, I like cheese.)

But what caught his attention the most, was a knock at the door. And he wasn't the only one who had heard it.

"Shigure," Yuki spoke, his voice filled with irritation, yet he stayed rather calm, "Did you invite anyone else?"

"No, you want to go and see who that is?" Shigure looked just as confused as the rest of them.

There was a moment of silence until, surprisingly, Kyo piped up.

"I'll get it, since the damn rat's too lazy." Without giving Yuki a chance to respond, he pushed himself up, making his way over to the door.

He had a firm grasp on the door, shoving it open wide.

What stood before Kyo shocked him.

A girl, about five feet tall, jet black hair with matching snakebites, pale complexion, a mixture between Yuki and Kyo's. Her ruby eyes were wide, rimmed with heavy black eyeliner. She wore yellow skinny jeans, a white tee, and a black vest, matching her black and white converse.

Kyo was speechless, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as fast.

"Kyo, who's there?" He could hear someone shout, but he want paying attention.

The girl finally spoke then.

"KYO!"

She leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel the cat pressing his hands to her waist, holding her close as he spun her in a circle. When she pulled away, she saw the look on his face. The smile that went from ear to ear, the tear-filled ruby eyes of his own.

"Naomi," he smiled wider, "What're you doing here?"

"I missed you, Kyo!" And with that, she pulled him into yet another hug, pecking his cheek before letting him go. She could see the blush on his face, which made her giggle.

But the little reunion between the two shortly ended when they heard someone clear their throat. Kyo turned, only to find a rather upset Tohru. Haru and Momiji came into view, followed by Ayame and Shigure.

Naomi gasped when she saw the dog, running towards him as she yelled, "'Gure!"

He was too surprised to hug her back, but when he did, it finally clicked in his head who the small girl was.

"Naomi, how I've missed you dearly! You remember Ayame of course, right?"

She laughed, the sound filling the room and bringing a smile onto most everyone's faces.

"Of course I remember Aya! He's very hard to forget, after all, he does make quite the first impression..." Naomi grinned as she spoke, and continued as she faced the black and white haired boy, "Hastuharu, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

He only nodded, sweeping her into a close embrace. Kyo let out a low growl, letting Haru know that the hug had lasted long enough.

Yet, as soon as he let go, Momiji clung to her, squeezing her tightly.

"Nai-chan, I missed you so much! Just ask Haa-chan!" The rabbit released Naomi, and in one swift movement, clung onto Hatsuharu's neck, hanging on for dear life.

"Oh, I believe it, Momiji."

Once again, the brunette stepped forward, a look of determination clear on her face.

"Who's this?" Her voice was soft and kind, something you could expect from someone that looked like her.

"Oh!" Naomi exclaimed, rushing over to the girl, before pulling her into a hug. Once she released Tohru, she continued, "I'm Naomi Sohma, Kyo's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Oh, uh, Tohru Honda!" She replied, "So, you're Kyo's sister?"

You could see the relief spread on her face, as she broke out into a full blown grin.

"Yeah, I used to have matching hair, but hair dye experimentation… Let's just say I like the black."

"Hey!" Kyo started, "You looked fine with the orange, there's no need for that hair dye shi-"

"Oh Kyo, relax, okay? It's just hair dye, s'not like I pierced my face or anything," Sarcastic pause, as she brushed her fingertips over the two black studs, "Oh wait, I did."

Kyo just groaned, giving up. He walked over to her, pulling her into a more gentle, more loving embrace.

"I missed you," He mumbled into her hair, "So much."

She could feel her heart getting heavier, the pain of not seeing poor Nii-san for so long.

"I-I missed you too…"

A voice interrupted their moment (once again).

"Who is this?"

When the siblings looked up, Kyo's eyes still brimming with tears, he quickly swiped them away with his arms, not wanting to show weakness in front of the rat.

It was as if the tension had melted away, both Yuki and Naomi's faces lit up.

"Naomi?" His voice was but a whisper, in both shock and surprise.

"Yuki!" She pulled away from Kyo's hug, running to him.

She leaped onto him, literally, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…" She breathed, her voice quavering. They stayed like that, for who knows how long, the two just didn't want to separate, _ever_.

It was Naomi that pulled away, wanting to once again, look into the misty purple orbs, feeling the urge to get lost in them…

Kyo cleared his throat, signaling for the two to part. Yuki gave him a glare, and turned back to Naomi, smiling wide.

Tohru knew that look, Yuki had only smiled like that when he talked to her, when he was truly happy. But even then, there was something else hidden beneath that smile, and she was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>Haru and Momiji had just left, leaving only the six of them to share the awkward moment.<p>

"Romance," Ayame's voice broke the silence, as he rested a delicate hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"What."

"Why it's romance! Of course, I should've seen it coming!" The rose background appearing out of nowhere, "Alas, the forbidden love between the rat and the cat, Oh! I should've known!"

_Slap._

"Nice hit, Yuki." Naomi patted him on the back, smiling, "But I expected as such."

Yuki smiled in response, but frowned immediately upon thought.

"Naomi?" She 'mhm'd', "Where will you be sleeping?"

"Hmm.."

"She can stay in my room!" Tohru offered. Naomi agreed. As she reached for her bags, however, they had seemed to have disappeared. She looked up, and found herself facing Kyo and Yuki, each with a bag in their hand.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Kyo just grumbled, while Yuki smiled politely.

"It's no problem, really."

And with that, the four (including Torhu) headed upstairs, saying goodnight to Ayame -who was lying on the ground, twitching- and Shigure -who was most likely on the phone with Hatori by now-.

* * *

><p>"So what did Ayame mean when he said 'the cat'? Are you also the cat?"<p>

Naomi smirked at Tohru's question, laughing bitterly to myself.

The girls had just settled in, Kyo had tossed his sister's bag to the side, giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek, while Yuki delicately placed the other bag next to the first one. Naomi had given him a goodnight kiss on the cheek as well, but he only blushed furiously, leaving the room as he stuttered out, "G-Goodnight, Naomi."

The girls were sitting on the bed, just chatting. She had gotten to know Tohru quite well, learning about how she had found out the secret, her budding relationship with Kyo, -which I asked her not to go into detail with- and so much more.

"No, but I wish I was," Tohru looked up then, "I just, I feel awful, knowing that Kyo has to live with the curse, and I don't. I'm not even his full sister, I'm only his half. It should've been me though, y'know?" She nodded, most likely just trying to be polite.

"Well," She changed the subject, good idea, "We should get some sleep. You have to take your entrance exam tomorrow, right?" Naomi nodded, smiling ear to ear. Not only would she be living with them, but going to school with them as well. It was exciting, a new experience.

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway."

Both girls lay down, almost immediately falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naomi awoke the next morning, she wasn't expecting to be blinded by sunlight.

"OH GOD, MY EYES." She dragged the blanket up over her face, nestling herself into the now-too-inviting pillow.

"Naomi, get your ass up," Kyo chuckled lightly at his sister's antics, "You have your entrance exams, remember?"

Oh yeah, school.

_Ew._

"Damnit," She grumbled, tossing the blanket off of her, letting the light blind her once again. Blinking once or twice, she opened her eyes fully, only to find a Kyo, dressed in his long sleeved black shirt with white tie, and black pants.

"Well well well, look at you, Mr. Handsome."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

Kyo leaped, playfully tackling her to the ground. Naomi laughed, pushing her older brother off of her.

"Okay, Kyo, just let me get dressed," She paused, "Unless you wanna watch, I mean, It's not that I'm against incest, I just don't exactly think that it would work with us."

Naomi fought back laughter as she saw Kyo turn at least five shades of red, as he ran out of the room, calling at the top of his lungs, "Shut up!"

Snorting, the girl walked over to her bags, rummaging through them, before finding a black tank top and a pair of doodled-on green skinny jeans. She looked intensely at the drawings, taking in each one, which were poorly done in black sharpie. She noticed the little cat head -make that _heads_- with two dots for eyes, and a horribly drawn mouth. She saw the little drawings of the dog, the ox as well. Hatsuharu was always there for her after all, always making sure she wasn't doing stupid shit...

No matter how badly she wanted to.

Then there was the rabbit, she giggled at that. A snake, which looked more or less like a squiggly line to Naomi, not that she minded. At the hem of her jeans, little seahorses rimmed the right leg, while little monkeys infested the other.

She laughed out loud when she read the signatures on her jeans, all from her close friends.

_"Nai,_

_I don't care where you're moving, you better get your scrawny white ass up back to America to visit, kay?_

_Love you, whore._

_Molly."_

"Oh, Molls..." She breathed, giggling. She read the next one, which was from her other friend, Natalie, the sweet and innocent one who had no clue what incest even meant. It basically read that she missed her, and would love to come and visit sometime.

And then there was Sam.

Sam, her best friend, two years apart, the two were, but that didn't change a thing. When Naomi was around her, it was like all her troubles had evaporated, only once again returning as soon as she left.

She read the note aloud, yet in an audible whisper;

_"Naomi,_

_You're my best friend, and I wanted to say that you always know how to cheer me up! I'm so glad to have you, and even though you're off to see your mysterious so called 'brother' of yours, I want you to know that we all have you in our thoughts and hearts._

_Boy, does that sound like the beginning of a speech you give at a funeral or what?_

_Anyways, I hope to see you, because if I don't, well... I don't know what I'd do without you!_

_Hang in there girly, I'm always with you :)_

_Love, Sammy."_

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her breath quavering.

Naomi stood, stripping and changing into the clothes she had picked. Once finished, she slipped on her signature yellow and grey plaid hoodie, hiding the now fading scars.

Yeah, she cut. Fucking deal.

It wasn't like she always wanted to, Naomi used to be a happy girl.

And then she was taken away from her reason for existing, Kyo.

She sunk into a depression, her heart was heavy, and the pressure of just living was enough to set her off.

But she needed to be strong.

So that's why Naomi hasn't cried, ever.

Not ever since she was five, that is, when she was separated from her brother.

Naomi sighed, clutching the doorknob and swinging the door open, only to become face to face with a rather overexcited, too-early-in-the-morning-for-this-shit attitude.

"Hey Tohru, what's up? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Oh!" She was startled, hadn't really been paying attention, "I just wanted to check on you, that's all!"

Naomi only nodded gratefully, as she followed Tohru out the room, and into the hall. Together, the two girls walked down the steps, only for Tohru to be caught in Kyo's grip. No, he wasn't hugging her, that would be stupid. He simply grasped her waist with one hand, pecking her lightly on the lips as he grinned.

"Good morning, Tohru."

"U-Uh, M-Morning to you t-too K-K-Kyo.." He chuckled, loving the heavy blush that painted her face when he kissed his beautiful girlfriend. Naomi cleared her throat then.

"Eh-hem, don't I get a morning hug?"

"..."

"Kyo."

"..."  
>"KYO GIVE ME A FUCKING HUG."<p>

Frightened, he hugged her, but as he tried to escape, Naomi only held him tighter, giving him the noogie he deserved. When she let him go, he raced over to Tohru, even though both siblings knew she would make a horrible shield.

The steps creaked as Naomi turned, now feeling a heavy pressure on her left shoulder. She looked at what happened to be a half-asleep Yuki, groaning. She giggled, blushing a bit as she ran her slender fingers through his perfect grey hair.

"Yuki," Naomi whispered, "Wake up, you gotta get to school, kay?"

"Noo."

"Yuki, don't make me call Aya-"

The pressure was then lifted off of her shoulder. The prince gave her a look that could kill, and to make it up to him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made him turn a shade of red she never knew existed.

"DAMNIT, WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING? LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo hollered, causing Tohru to jump nearly a foot in the air. Shigure barely looked over his paper as he continued to read, sipping his steaming coffee, freshly brewed by his lovely flower.

"Oh shut it, Kyo. You know you're jealous." Naomi stuck her tongue out at the older sibling, which led him to get even more worked up than necessary.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

* * *

><p>Naomi had just found out that she had passed her exam, which wasn't that difficult to begin with, when the bell for third period rang.<p>

Glancing at Shigure, who sat there like an idiot, drooling over the "_High school girls! High school girls! All for me, high school girls!"_

...

Yeah.

Noticing that he wasn't paying any attention, she snuck away, making her way through the now empty halls. She glanced into each classroom through the small windows, but didn't see the familiar orange hair like she wanted to.

Giving up, she made her way back over to Shigure, knocking him out of his trance by slapping him over the head. Together, the two walked home, Naomi excited about what tomorrow brings at her new school, while Shigure was reliving what he had seen today, singing to himself, once again, _"High school giiiirls, just for meeee!"_

Almost as if she could read his mind, Naomi sent yet another blow to the back of his head, causing him to fall flat on his face.

She walked away, a triumphant grin spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home!" Tohru's voice rang throughout the dog's house. Naomi entered the room, grinning from ear to ear. Tohru gasped, "Naomi! Did you get in?"

She nodded, "Yup."

The brunette smiled wide, running to her for a hug, arms wide, "Oh, that's great! Wait till Yuki and Kyo hear! That reminds me, Hatsuharu and Momiji are coming over!"

"Again?"

Tohru smiled sweetly, "Well, Hatori's coming over to give Yuki and Kyo their monthy check ups, so they decided to tag along. Oh! But I bet he wants to see you too, Naomi!"

Naomi chuckled lightly, "Tohru, calm down. I'm sure Ha'ri misses me, it has been a while, after all..."

There was a long silence before Naomi spoke once again.

"So, uh, where's my brother?"

As if on que, Kyo stepped in with a pissed off expression, a cheerful Momiji clinging to his leg.

"Oh, Naomi!" The rather small boy released Kyo, giving her a quick hug, "Ha'ri, Haru and I are here! Aren't you glad?"

But before Naomi could respond, Kyo interrupted.

"LIKE HELL SHE WOULD BE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE ANYWAY?"

The girl walked over to her brother, hugging him from the side, "Relax Kyo, they're company. Be nice, okay?" That seemed to calm him down, which made her smile.

"So, uh," He began, "How'd you do? On the exam, I mean."

"Oh," Naomi was surprised by her brother's forwardness, "I passed." She said with a grin.

"Good, school's getting boring anyways." He hugged her tight, ruffling her hair.

"So, where's Yuki?"

"How the hell should I know? Why would I care where that damn rat is?" Naomi jokingly pushed him aside, giggling.

"Geez! I just wanted to know!"

Tohru stepped forward, making her presence once again noticable, along with Momiji, who now clung to her leg.

"Yuki's at his student council meeting, he said he wouldn't be too long though." Naomi hummed in delight, now knowing where her prince was.

Well, he wasn't _her_ prince exactly.

See, Yuki and Naomi had always had this flirty friendship thing going on. She always over exaggerated her love for Yuki, which made everyone think she was joking.

Which, she wasn't, of course.

But Yuki didn't know that.

"Hey," Hatsuharu called to her as he entered the door. He walked up to her, leaving only a few inches of space between them, before sweeping her off her feet, once again, into his arms. Honestly, sometimes she thought _he_ was her brother, not that Kyo wasn't brotherly towards her, he definitely was.

But Hatsuharu was just... _different_.

Naomi responded, wrapping her hoodie covered arms around his firm waist, pressing him closer as she clung to him.

"Why hello there," She giggled, her breath slightly taken away by the out-of-the-blue embrace. He grunted, pleased with her reaction, before releasing her, only to meet an enraged Kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER, HUH? FIRST YUKI, NOW YOU-"

"Yuki?"

"YEAH, YUKI!"

Now Haru was curious, stepping forward towards Kyo.

"What exactly did Yuki do?"

Kyo looked irritated, as if Haru had done something wrong.

"He just, y'know..." His voice trailed off, unsure of what exactly Yuki did wrong, "JUST FORGET IT, OKAY? Damnit!"

And with that, the cat stormed off, as his sister giggled at his overprotectiveness. She turned to the black and white haired boy, grinning.

"Sorry about him, Haru. He thinks Yuki was flirting with me," She giggled again, "He obviously didn't, he just, well, fell asleep on my shoulder."

Hatsuharu laughed loudly, grinning wide. When he was white, he was one of those people you just always wanted to be around.

When he was black, however, that was a different story.

It was obvious, she could easily defeat his black side. Hell, she could beat Haru, Kyo and Yuki combined. So, she wasn't exactly afraid of him either way, which was always nice.

"Well, that does sound like something Yuki would do," Haru wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "We're going out for a walk, don't miss us too much."

Shigure, who happened to have just recently entered the room, only now noticed the bi-polar teen dragging the other one out.

"Have fun, you two! Oh, and don't worry Haru, we won't."

Haru glared at Shigure, before slamming the door, causing it to break, which, also caused tears to flood down Shigure's face as he whimpered, _"Everyone's out to destroy my beautiful house..."_

* * *

><p>It's official, Hatsuharu and Naomi were lost.<p>

"Haru, why the hell are we even here?" The two had just sat down on a nearby rock, it had been at least an hour since they had left for their walk, and they had not returned since.

"I wanted to talk to you." His voice was rather serious as he spoke.

This peaked Naomi's curiousity, "About what?" She leaned closer into Haru's embrace, as he wrapped an arm around her. The air had gotten cooler, and she was shivering by the time they had reached where they were.

"I know you like Yuki."

"Oh."

_Shit._

Hatsuharu pressed his forehead against her's as he spoke, feeling her breath on his face, which warmed him from the slightly numbing cold.

"Why don't you just tell him? I mean, it's obvious he likes you too."

Naomi glared at him, "No, he doesn't." Shrugging him off, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "But thanks for trying."

Clasping their hands together, she swung their arms back and forth, "Now, come on, let's head back. My dear brother must be worried."

The pair laughed, as Hatsuharu lifted himself, and they made their way back home.

Naomi leading the way, of course.

* * *

><p>The gang stood in the living room, waiting for Haru and Naomi to return. Shigure stood by Hatori, trying his best to lighten the man's mood, by sharing his perverted jokes, which only agitated him further.<p>

Tohru sat on the couch, Momiji, now in rabbit form, rested peacefully on her lap, as she stroked his yellow fur gently. They all seemed rather calm about the disappearance. Well...

Yuki and Kyo stood, rather rigid, across from each other, both leaning against opposite walls, they're eyes wide and tense.

Kyo was worried, his younger sister wasn't one for disappearance acts like these. Even though she was never the _nicest _kid, or the _sweetest_ kid... Okay, she was never a role model to begin with, but neither was he, so it was only fair. But it just, wasn't like her.

_And with that damn Ox too, what the hell was she thinking? He's nothing but trouble, especially when he's black..._ That thought worried him the most. What if Haru did turn black? What if he..._did_ something to her?

Kyo shuddered, he didn't dare continue that thought, he just couldn't handle it.

Yuki, on the other hand, was just as worried, maybe even more. Naomi meant so much to him, and even not seeing her between classes made his stomach knot up inside. But there was something else, a mixture of several emotions.

Anger; he was infuriated with Hatsuharu's actions, even though he knew the Ox knew better than to pull anything on her, when he was in black mode, well, he was a bastard.

Fear; but that had already been made clear. He was scared for her, he always was. Almost as if he felt the need to be overprotective...

And then this next feeling, this feeling that he couldn't exactly place. He knew he had felt it before, when Miss Honda had first moved in, after they had spent quite a bit of time together. But then he saw how Kyo looked at her, the way he spoke about her when she wasn't around.

It felt like that.

Interrupting Yuki's thoughts was the slamming of a door, followed by footsteps. In the room appeared a tired, yet satisfied, Hatsuharu, carrying a half asleep Naomi on his back.

"She, uh, got tired."

Hatori only nodded slightly, as the boy lowered her to the ground, holding her up so she wouldn't crash to the ground.

"Hey Ha'ri..." She mumbled, yawning as she stretched her arms. Once steadied, Haru let go, letting Naomi stand on her own. Kyo rushed over to her, a determined look in his eyes.

"Nai, what were you thinking? You really had me worried there." But when he looked into those big, ruby orbs, he just couldn't stay mad. He pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry, Kyon-Kyon." He smirked at his nickname, that normally would piss him off, but for his sister, _anything_.

After that, Shigure announced that he was going to bed, after Hatori had decided to stay here, along with Momiji and Hatsuharu as well, much to Kyo's dismay, as he stated that he would be on the roof, leaving the group to share the awkward silence that followed.

Yuki noticed that a very tired Naomi now lent against him, slowly falling over. Just as quickly, the rat wrapped his arms around her, holding her up.

"I think I should go to bed..." She yawned, and everyone agreed, Momiji and Tohru laughing lightly. As she took her first step towards the stairs, however, she could feel herself being lifted into the air. Gasping, she turned to face her capturer, who happened to be none other than the Prince himself.

"Oh, hey Yuki," She yawned once more, stretching her arms again as she wrapped them around his neck, burying her face into the boy's neck, taking in his scent. She could feel him move, as he climbed each step with, surprisingly, much ease.

"You're very light, it's quite scary, actually." She laughed half-heartedly, nearly fully asleep. They had reached her and Tohru's bedroom, when he could feel her shaking her head.

"Noo," She whined, "I wanna stay with you tonight, kay?" You could tell she had no idea what she was saying, but Yuki gave in, it was as if he were her own slave.

Yuki laid her down on the bed, tucking her in, before reaching for the extra pillow to her right, when he felt a cold hand stop him. He was planning on making a bed on the floor, he didn't want the other's to think he was indecent, sleeping in the same bed as her.

"When I said stay with you," She paused, "I meant _stay_ with you, silly."

Naomi patted the spot next to her, "Sleep here, kay?"

Oddly enough, he did just that, without even hesitating, like he didn't want anything more. He lay down, keeping a safe distance from the girl. Well, that is, until she yawned, pulling him into an embrace as both arms wrapped around him, leaning her head onto his chest, as she fell asleep quickly after. Yuki could feel a deep blush creeping onto his face, as he saw a grin spread onto Naomi's. And with that picture in his mind, Yuki fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning, the blinding sun burning Naomi's skin as she awoke, letting out a yawn, attempting to stretch.

That is, until she realized that her arms were trapped under the weight of a body.

Glancing downwards, vision still hazed from just waking up, she made out a slim, grey haired figure. But before she could make a noise, even speak a word, an outraged voice interrupted her.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER, YOU PERVERTED RAT. I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS."

_Shit._

"Kyo, it's not what you-" Naomi stopped herself, pondering the situation before her. She couldn't remember how exactly Yuki got here, or how she even got here…

Then it all clicked, she remembered forcing Yuki to stay with her. _Oh gosh,_ she thought to herself, _this is my entire fault. Gah, I'm so embarrassed._

She felt a weight shift underneath her, directing her attention to the boy beneath her, purple orbs widening as Yuki made sense of what was going on. A deep shade of red painted his pale complexion, as he quickly arose, careful to make sure that he did not shove Naomi.

"Stupid cat, it's not what it looks like." Yuki mumbled, far too embarrassed to argue at the time, scrambling to his feet before dashing out the door, the sound of the door belonging to the room next door, Yuki's, slamming shut.

"And then there were two…" Naomi mumbled, the awkward silence sinking in, as Kyo made his way over to her bed. He took a seat right next to her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling the girl into his chest.

"What the hell was that about, Nai? I mean, what was that damn rat-"

"Yuki." She interrupted him. He looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"He has a name," she paused, sighing agitatedly, "It's Yuki, not the damn rat, okay?"

Kyo was silent, for once, and didn't dare to speak a word.

"Kyo, don't question it. I was tired, I wanted some attention, and I made him stay with me, no more, no less."

He only nodded, fully understanding. When they were younger, Naomi had developed extreme separation anxiety, causing her to feel afraid when left alone, so she would always make Kyo stay with her at night.

"I get it, I-I'm sorry, Nai, I just, I worry about you, alright? And it doesn't make it any better that you're all lovey-dovey," he gagged at this, "With _Yuki_, and now you're living with him too. I'm just... I'm trying to be a good brother, and I was never good at this to begin with. Think you could give me another shot?"

Naomi looked at him, ruby eyes locked with matching sets, a smile grazing her lips.

"Of course, Kyon-Kyon, just go a little easy on him, I don't care if he's your sworn enemy." He laughed, and Naomi joined him, their laughter ringing through the halls.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist, her face buried into his neck.

"I love you, big bro."

A wide grin spread across the tan face of the elder, as he replied.

"Love you too, little sis."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready for school?" Tohru asked, as she cleared the table. Kyo nodded, smiling at her, because when he sees her, it's all he can do, really. Yuki leaned against the wall, expressionless, head down, giving a gentle nod to Tohru. "You okay, Yuki?"<p>

Before Yuki could respond, Kyo spoke, "He's just embarrassed cause I caught him in bed with Naomi."  
>"SHUT UP."<p>

Kyo and Tohru's heads snapped toward Yuki, whose face was now, once again, a rather vibrant shade of red.

Tohru smiled, "Well, I thought it was kind of cute, you two looked so happy, you were even smiling, Yuki," at this, she giggled. Yuki groaned, covering his face with his hands.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused the three to look in the direction the noise came from, only to be met with Naomi, clad in her new school uniform, reaching the first floor.

"Hey guys… what? Do I look that bad?" She panicked, rushing to find the nearest mirror, but was stopped by her wrist being grasped, rather roughly. Naomi let out a hiss; the pain shooting up her arm, as she believed another cut had been opened. Instantly going wide eyed, she turned to look at the owner of the still-gripping hand.

Ah yes, the boy she had used as a human pillow.

_Of course._

"Naomi? Is something wrong? Are you hurt-" Yuki stopped when he felt a liquid upon his hand, soaking through the sleeve of Naomi's new navy shirt.

It was as if time had frozen, both looked at each other, gazes locked, before Yuki rushed her out of the room, straight into the bathroom, not bothering to listen to Tohru or Kyo. Once locked in, Yuki –gently- grasped her hand, lifting the sleeve, earning another hiss of pain, and a cry of, "Yuki, don't!"

But it was too late, the wounds had been revealed. Up and down, side to side, scattered across her forearm, now bleeding quite a bit.

"Naomi." But she wouldn't dare look up. His hand grasped her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his once more. But she still held her gaze downwards.

"Naomi." Now it sounded as if he was pleading. She glanced up, making eye contact with the elder, and thought that she would break down into tears. The look on his face, so pained, so helpless, it was horrible.

"Why, Naomi? Please, just tell me why, so I can help you…" He hugged me, crushing me, the embrace much more intense than any other, as he murmured softly, "I just want you to be happy, can't you see that? Please, be happy…"

As odd as it sounded, Naomi couldn't be any happier, knowing that someone cared, feeling so reassured that someone would care if she were gone, it felt so…

Different.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," her voice cracked, but she didn't dare cry, "Please forgive me."  
>Naomi could feel Yuki nod, placing a rare kiss upon her head, rocking her back and forth as he held her close.<p>

Because this was all he could do.

Oh, but how he wished he could do so much more.


End file.
